musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Schoolin' Life
Schoolin' Life is the fifteenth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her fourth studio album 4 (Deluxe). It was released on June 24, 2011. Lyrics This is for them 20-somethings Time really moves fast, you were just sixteen This is for them 30-something That didn't turn out exactly how your mom and dad wanted you to be This is for them 40-something Well, raise up your glass and laugh like a motherfucker This is for them 50-something Hell, you're halfway there, baby, take it to the head Mom and dad, tried hide the world Said the world is just too big for a little girl Eyes wide open, can't you see? I had my first heels by the age of 13 Mom and dad, tried hide the boys I swear, that just make 'em want me more At 14, they asked what I wanna be I said, "Baby, 21, so I can get me a drink" I'm not a teacher, babe, but I can teach you something Not a preacher, but we can pray if you wanna Ain't a doctor, but I can make you feel better But I’m great at writing physical love letters I'm a freak, all day, all night Hot, tap, sway, boy out of sight And I’m crazy, all day, all night Who needs a degree when you're schoolin' life? Uh-oh, uh-oh, whoa-oh-oh Uh-oh, uh-oh, whoa-oh-oh (Schoolin’ life) Uh-oh, uh-oh, whoa-oh-oh Uh-oh, uh-oh, whoa-oh-oh (Schoolin’ life) This is for them pretty somethings Living in a fastlane, see you when you crash, babe This is for them sexy somethings That body ain't gon' always get you out of everything This is for them bitter somethings Stop living in regret, baby, it's not over yet And this is for them trippin' somethings That's high on life, baby, put me on your flight I'm not a teacher, babe, but I can teach you something Not a preacher, but we can pray if you wanna Ain't a doctor, but I can make you feel better But I’m great at writing physical love letters I'm a freak, all day, all night Hot, tap, sway, boy out of sight And I’m crazy, all day, all night Who needs a degree when you're schoolin' life? Uh-oh, uh-oh, whoa-oh-oh Uh-oh, uh-oh, whoa-oh-oh (Schoolin’ life) Uh-oh, uh-oh, whoa-oh-oh Uh-oh, uh-oh, whoa-oh-oh (Schoolin’ life) You know it costs to be the boss One day you'll run the town For now make your life what you decide Baby, party till the fire marshall's shut this sucker down I'm not a teacher, babe, I can teach you something Not a preacher, but we can pray if you wanna Ain't a doctor, but I can make you feel better But I’m great at writing physical love letters I'm a freak, all day, all night Hot, tap, sway, boy out of sight And I’m crazy, all day, all night Who needs a degree when you're schoolin' life? Uh-oh, uh-oh, whoa-oh-oh (Who needs a degree when you're schoolin' life?) Uh-oh, uh-oh, whoa-oh-oh Uh-oh, uh-oh, whoa-oh-oh (Who needs a degree when you're schoolin' life?) Uh-oh, uh-oh, whoa-oh-oh There's not a real way to live this... for real Just remember stay the realest Oh yeah, oh yeah Don't stop running until it's finished Yeah, yeah It's up to you, the rest is unwritten Hey, hey, hey Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:4 Category:Schoolin' Life